


A Witch Must Always Face The Music

by LauramourFromOz



Series: The Adventures of Hubble & Hallow [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: F/F, S1 E5 (1998) Double Double Toil and Trouble, Useless Lesbians, Winky Blinky & Nod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: In which HB wishes Imogen (AKA: the other sensible lesbian on staff) was there with one of her sensible solutions.Takes place at the end of the first book (or 105 (1998): Double, Double, Toil and Trouble).
Relationships: Constance Hardbroom/Imogen Drill
Series: The Adventures of Hubble & Hallow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039242
Kudos: 3





	A Witch Must Always Face The Music

Constance Hardbroom was scowling in the staff-room. The others were giving her a wide berth. That was the purpose of the scowl. The air of menace HB projected was not solely for scaring the students, it also generated low level fear from the other staff. Except for Imogen. HB wasn't quite sure haw she felt about that. Imogen wasn't around though, she was probably off doing something absurd like climbing a mountain. 

HB was mildly annoyed that Mildred Hubble was intruding on her thoughts. Her mind was racing. HB half wished Imogen were here. She could usually be relied upon for a sensible solution. The little non-magical lesbian was the only other member of staff who was sensible, probably due to the lesbianism which was the sole thing they had in common. Now HB was now mildly annoyed at Imogen for not being around with one of her sensible solutions. HB wondered idly how many attempts it would take to find which mountain Imogene was on the side of.

She got up, slightly more aggressively than she'd intended. Davina jumped and Amelia shot HB a look. HB rolled her eyes once her back was to the room. Because, really.

HB knocked on Mildred's door. Mildred was sitting on the bed flipping through a book HB didn't recognise. HB sat on the bed uncomfortably. She was aiming for non-threatening but was unsure if it was working. By the look on Mildred's face it was partially effective at best. HB rearranged herself slightly, which seemed o be an improvement.

"Mildred," HB began. "We need to talk."

"Oh, but I thought..."

"Not about the display. That's... about this morning."

"Oh."

"Mildred, A witch must always take responsibility for her own actions. Running away never solves anything"

"I know, I'm sorry, you were just so mad and..."

"No. It isn't on you. It's on us. On me. If you can't... If you're so afraid about making a mistake that you run off into the forest alone rather than come to us that's on us. I... Don't ever feel you can't come to us, any of us. There isn't anything you could do that's..."

"Thanks, Miss Hardbroom."

"Goodnight, Mildred," HB said, getting up"

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"Yes?" HB said, looking back over her shoulder.

"You looked very nice last night. I was going to say something but..."

"Thank you, Mildred," HB took half a step then turned back around. "You did well, with the display. Ending notwithstanding. I was impressed.

HB vanished into thin air.

"Thank you," Mildred said, unsure if HB was gone or just invisible.

Winky, Blinky and Nod were just rousing for the night and Taby was harassing them. Mildred admonished him and Tabby was, very quickly, curled up between the book and Mildred's leg.


End file.
